I Could Fall In Love
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Axel saves a seven-year old Sora from bullies, and ends up getting thanked by Roxas, his crush and Sora's brother. There's a different side to every coin, and Axel is going to see Roxas's other side. AkuRoku, RiSo, Zemyx.


X.X.X.X

**Title**: I Could Fall In Love

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: AkuRoku, RiSo, and Zemyx

**Summary**: Axel helped a little boy one day, an adorable little boy that looked like Roxas, his crush from his class. He ended up getting to see a new side to his crush, and get told off by a kid who said the little boy was his and Axel couldn't have him. (AkuRoku)(RiSo)(Zemyx)

**Dedication**: To all my loyal reviewers, whom I love more than anything in this world, honestly, you guys read every piece of my shit and give me feedback on it all and I have nothing to give you but more for you to enjoy. So this goes out to the following people: **Saber Kon**, **Shadowtailmon**, **Draco's Worst Nightmare**, **Shrouded-Obsession**, **Ranchdressing**, **Sora's Savior**, **FREAKSHOW1**, **Kitara Strife**, **Lalala**, **Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429**, and **–An Unhealthy Zemyx Obsession-**. You guys have helped me, especially Saber Kon, who's one of the first to have ever read ANY of my fics and has been with me for about six years. X3 I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

X.X.X.X

**A**xel Nakango was a teenager of many, many weird combinations. He could belt out a Bel Canto, Verdi, or Verismo opera note, or even soubrette or sponto, but he never chose to because he hated opera after realizing he'd have to wear outfits that would make him itch. He dressed like a gothic/punk/emo, but was more into getting drunk and smoking rather than writing dark poems or cutting. (A/N: _**Cough**_, like Tke does. LOL.) He had vibrant red hair that shot out at all different ways, but he, in fact, hated the color red and preferred blue much more. He was deathly afraid of needles, scissors, or anything pointy, yet his ears, nose, bottom lip, and bellybutton were littered in piercings. He hated pineapple juice, cranberry juice, and grape juice, yet he loved to eat the fruits that were created into those juices. The redhead was tall, about 6"2', truly, and hated basketball, preferring soccer.

All in all, he was pretty much a walking example of an oxymoron.

But he never really minded, he was different, completely so, and he flaunted it around like no one's business. That's why people usually got him gift cards on holidays; he was so picky no one knew how he lived with himself.

So here he was, getting out of detention for setting Seifer's books on fire. (Honestly, the blond deserved it for the way he was leering at Axel's crush!) And now he had to catch a late ride on the Twilight Town train to make it home to Hollow Bastion. Which meant that he wouldn't get to ride home with Roxas Kaze, who always took first train.

Roxas Kaze.

Just the name sent Axel shivers.

Roxas Kaze was a beautiful blond (it looked natural, but who knew with Roxas?) with gorgeous sapphire eyes, luscious pink lips, a cute button nose, and silky pale skin. Oh, did Axel forget to mention Roxas had a four pack under layers of clothes? And a pinch-able butt that seemed to sway side to side (unintentionally from what Axel heard Roxas tell his best friend, Olette). He was in the class above Axel, and seemed to keep to himself and his close friends.

But right now he had to decide what he was going to do for a gift to Roxas for Valentine's Day, it was on Friday, and it was Wednesday today, which meant he didn't have much time to get much of anything. But he slipped into a jewelry/accessory/tailor shop half way home and found something that he remembered Roxas eyeing when the blond had unexpectedly walked in and scared Axel half to death. The blond had that look on his face like it was pricey before he had sighed and put it back down. Axel couldn't believe he'd forgotten that! Snatching it from under a woman's gaze, he flipped her off as she sent him a glare, and ran to the register to ring it up.

Halfway down to the train that would take him to Hollow Bastion, Axel noticed something.

There was a small boy, he looked to be no older then six or seven, though he was a runt, and was forcefully pushed down into mud by three older-looking bullies. The boy's books had fallen into the mud after the clasp of the holder came undone, the boys above him laughing.

Axel vaguely remembered feeling like that when his parents just suddenly left him alone with his older brother, Reno. That lonely, scared, unsure feeling. And he suddenly grew angry, it wasn't fair how some kids treated others, and with that he stomped his way over, looming over the three bullies.

Two of the bullies turned and looked at him like they had just pissed their pants. The leader, Axel guessed, was still pestering the boy in the mud. One tapped his leader on the shoulder, the leader turning around to yell before giving Axel a look that clearly read he'd just shit his pants.

Axel merely sneered in their general direction and the three kids were sent brawling home. It was pretty sweet to be a junior in high school.

The boy had been sniffling, not daring to look up.

The redhead leaned down, picking up the books and rubbing the mud off on his jeans, they were his paint jeans anyways, it didn't matter if they got dirty. "You okay kid?"

The boy looked up, brunet spikes pouring around the cherubic face as clear blue eyes looked up at him. "Did… did they leave…?"

"You bet kid." Axel gave a warm smile, heaving the books on his leg before grabbing the clasp and rubbing it off on his other jean leg.

"Oh, wait, you're making your clothes dirty!" The boy cried, trying to stand up.

Wow, the kid must've been brought up respectively to care about his clothes.

"You're not so clean yourself." Axel flashed him a grin, and the boy gave a blinding smile back.

'_Cute._' Axel couldn't help but think as he stayed kneeling to not tower over the boy, "What's your name kid?"

"Sora." Came the reply, accepting the books with a 'thank you' to Axel.

Axel grinned, picking the boy up and having Sora sit on his shoulders as held him in place, "And what were you doing all alone, So-_ra_?"

The kid moved forward, leaning his face down to Axel's so they looked at each other upside down, "Well, normally I walk home with Riku and Kairi, but I had to stay behind because I got detention for not doing my homework."

Aw, the kid was a mini delinquent.

"Well, where do you live Sora?"

"On Destiny Islands, I was trying to find the train station when I got lost, then those guys got me." He seemed to pout a little, but Axel had been heading in Sora's direction ever since the brunet mentioned it.

Within time to spare, Axel had lead Sora to the train station just before the last train left.

Rinoa, the hostess of the train gasped as she saw the boy, "Sora, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay Miss Rinoa!" Sora grinned toothily, "Axel saved me when the bullies were around."

She looked up at Axel and gave him a thank you before Sora gave him his adress in hopes to come visit. With that, she pulled the boy onto the train and Axel walked home after waving goodbye the hyper-waving brunet.

X.X.X.X

**I**t was everyone's shock when Roxas Kaze, the next day, came into the class during break and asked for Axel. The blond walked out and Axel stood in shock for a minute before Demyx—who was flirting with Zexion, thumped him on the back and told him to go get the love of his life. Numbly, Axel made his way out, eyeing Roxas as they stepped into the nearly empty hallway, the people down at the end of the hallway wouldn't hear them, so it wouldn't matter.

"What's up Kaze-kun?" Though Axel may have crushed on him, he knew his place, Roxas was his senpai, and would remain one.

Roxas was quiet for a few seconds, looking out the window rather than at Axel. He quickly opened his mouth, looked at Axel and mumbled, "I wanted to thank you for saving my little brother." Before he looked out the window again.

Axel stared, "You have a brother?"

Roxas blinked, twice, and gave him an 'are-you-stupid?' look, "Yes, yesterday you saved my little brother."

Again, Axel was at a loss.

Sure, he was smart, when it came to schoolwork.

Roxas sighed, "You _are_ an idiot. Meet me at the train to Destiny Islands after school." Hopefully the mention of the train would jog his memory.

"Uh… okay." Axel muttered.

Roxas rolled his eyes, apparently not. With that he turned on his heel and walked back to his class.

Demyx came out five minutes later, squealing, "OH MY GOD YOU GOT A DATE WITH ROXAS KAZE!!" Alerting everyone who was just flooding the halls, but Axel was standing there, stuck.

Two minutes of Demyx shaking him back and forth made it dawn on him.

"OHHHHH!!!"

X.X.X.X

"ROXAS!!"

The blond looked away from his friend, Olette, and looked over his sea salt ice cream to see Axel running up to them. "'Bout time you made it. I was just going to leave."

Axel huffed, panting a bit before straightening out, "Why didn't you tell me Hayner was your brother?"

Roxas and Olette nearly fell over.

"WHAT?" Roxas cried out in shock, how could this guy be a complete _idiot_??

"Well, yeah, I did help Hayner out with the teacher when he got into a fight with Seifer… I said Seifer started it and Hayner didn't do anything wrong. So yeah, I saved him technically—…"

Roxas's palm met his forehead harshly before he grasped Axel's arm and led him into the train after saying goodbye to Olette.

X.X.X.X

"Axel!" Came Sora's shout as soon as the redhead walked in behind Roxas.

The redhead nearly fell over, "Hey squirt! Fancy seeing you again!" He chuckled, then looked up at Roxas, "Are you babysitting Sora or something?"

Roxas gave him that look like 'chicken wings popped out of his back, he somehow turned into Jesus, and had a shirt that said 'Bush is my bitch' on', "Are you shitting me?"

Axel blinked before looking from Roxas to Sora.

Sora's face turned into a frown at once, "I gave you my adress silly!" He pestered and Axel took a good look at that frowning face before looking up at Roxas's frowning face and gaping.

"YOU'RE Sora's older brother?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, setting down his bag, "Took you long enough."

"Roxy is gonna make you dinner, to say thanks for helping me!" Sora cheered, "My best friend is coming, you'll get to meet him too! His name is Riku, he's nice, but he can be mean at times but that's okay because—!"

"Sora, breath." Roxas answered, removing his school jacket and putting on a regular one. (While ignoring Axel's drool as removing the first jacket showed his muscles through a white tang top). He gave Axel a glare, pointing at the redhead and giving him the darkest glare ever, "You're babysitting him until I get shit from the store, if I come back and something's out of place you're dead. And Riku tends to come in on his own, without knocking, so don't be surprised if he suddenly pops up."

"What 'shit' are you getting Roxy?" Sora asked, pulling his older brother's pant leg and pouting when Roxas bopped him on the head.

"It's a bad word Sor, don't say it." And with that, the blond was gone.

Axel turned to look at Sora, as if waiting for the brunet to ask what he wanted to do.

Sora's mouth opened—

But instead of a game or something coming from his mouth it was—

"_Shit_! Shit, _shit_, shit, _shit_, _sh_-it, sh-_it_, shitshitshit_**shit**_!"

Axel paled at the perfect word.

Oh shit.

He grabbed Sora, covering the brunet's mouth and listened to Sora try to say the word through his fingers, "Sora, don't say that, Roxas will kill me!"

Sora looked up at him and Axel removed his hand.

"_**Shit**_!"

Axel covered the brunet's mouth again and groaned.

X.X.X.X

**I**t had been an hour into their game when Sora exclaimed that he was thirsty and totted off to get a drink. So Axel was left sitting there, waiting with the game on pause, until Sora's return. He'd been looking through the mini game guide that came with the game and had gotten half way through when socked feet were firmly planted on the floor in front of him. He figured it was Sora, but as he looked up he was wrong.

The kid had shoulder-length silver hair, aqua eyes, the narrow-ist face Axel had seen on a child, pale skin (was that _possible_ living on an island?), and the child's fascination with the colors blue and yellow.

"You must be Riku." Axel tried to offer the kid a smile, but all he did was glare, so Axel's smile was gone five seconds after it started.

"I don't like you." Came the child's rather-deep voice.

Axel blinked, "What?"

Riku growled, pointing his chubby arm out so that the tip of his pointer finger poked Axel rather violently in the nose, "Sora's _mine_, understand? He's _my_ friend, he's _my_ best friend, and now that my teacher married us in class he's _my_ husband."

Whoa, they let kids marry kids in grade school?

Could he and Roxas go back?

"That's right, Sora and I are _married_ because we're the two taking care of the two bunnies in our class, so that makes him belong to _me_!"

Oh, now Axel got it.

"But how does that explain your hatred for me?" Axel asked, blinking.

"You're all he talks about!" Riku fired back, pressing his finger more harshly into Axel's nose so that it pushed roughly onto the bones of the nose. "I want you to leave him alone because he's my husband, so he should only be talking about _me_!"

Axel smirked, whacking away Riku's hand easily before giving him a pointed smirk, "I don't want your husband brat, you can keep him."

Riku's eyebrows shot up, "You don't?"

"Nope." Axel answered; tongue sliding over his lips as he thought of a certain blonde lay over a table covered in different kinds of sushi (oh, he was a big fan of naked sushi, by far). "I have a certain blondie in mind."

Sora had chosen this moment to come up with two cups of Canada dry (god, ginger ale was one of Axel's favorites) and a coke. "I brought you a coke Axel, Roxas won't allow me and Riku to have soda except during dinner or when we go out."

The redhead nodded, taking the offered drink from Sora before they connected the game cube so that they all could play Mario Kart.

X.X.X.X

**R**oxas was halfway through making dinner when they decided to come down again; they hadn't even realized he'd gotten home. He'd made Sora and Riku set the table, Axel had been forced to help him bring the food in, and Sora had gotten to say Grace after Roxas came back with drinks.

Dinner was very interesting, but the whole thing was completely amusing. At school Roxas was quiet, passive, and avoided personal conversations, now as Sora and Riku talked about their two bunnies, which they named Soriku and Rira, the blond was laughing, had a smile on his face, and was more than happy to join in the conversation.

And Axel realized it, just like Reno was all Axel had left; Sora was all Roxas had left. And when they were washing dishes, the other two sitting in front of the TV eating sea salt ice cream, Axel told Roxas he knew. Roxas's eyes were wide before they slipped closed and he began to rub one of the pots down with a small sigh. And when they reached their last dish and Axel dried it and put it away, he grabbed Roxas's hand and gave it a squeeze before mutter 'me too' and grabbing a Popsicle before chucking one at Roxas too.

X.X.X.X

**A**xel and Riku ended up leaving around the same time, Riku, who lived across the street, had gotten to stay later, and Axel and Roxas still had tests the next day, even if it _was_ Valentine's Day.

The two watching Riku put on his jacket before picking up a bag that was hidden in it and handing it to Sora. Riku's cheeks were flushed red, he was avoiding all eye contact with Sora, and his hand trembled as they held out the bag.

"H-happy Valentine's Day Sora." He answered, "This is your real gift, I had to give it to you without the rest of the class seeing it and getting mad."

The brunet blinked but took it and held it tightly in his grasp as he leaned up and kissed Riku's burning cheek.

Riku looked at him before giving the brunet a peck on the lips. He then looked towards Axel and Roxas, who were in the same shocked state as Sora, before looking towards the open door, where there were lights on in his house, "Y-y-you're _my_ husband, got it? You're allowed to look at no one else but me." And with that the silveret tumbled out the door, leaving a surprised Sora to open the silver bag and find his gift.

Axel gave a lazy grin and handed Roxas a small bag he pulled out from one of his coat's large pockets, "I guess I'm playing copycat."

Roxas's cheeks flushed, "Y-you got me a gift?"

Axel nodded and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Roxas's nose, "Happy Valentines Day, Roxy, hope you're happy." And with that he waved and gave Sora a quick hug before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Curious, Roxas opened removed the golden bag to produce a dark purple velvet case. He shook it a bit before hearing a small rattle, then his fingers grasped the edges and he opened the box.

Inside lay a silver, four-pointed charm on a silver chain with earrings to match the charm.

Under it, on a small paper, read, '_The Star of Destiny: This silver piece represents the most treasured person in your life, and they'll always be in your life, shinning like a bright star_.'

"Roxy, look what Riku gave me! Will you put it on for me?"

And Roxas looked down to his brother's gift, a silver crown on a silver chain with a matching silver ring that had been embedded with the crown insignia on it.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, trying to remove the tears as he sniffed, "S-sure Sora, give me it an turn around."

The brunet did as he was told, smiling happily as he heard the small 'clink' of the lock. It was large, yes, and made for an adult, but the brunet was still happy.

"Sora, tomorrow, before school, we're stopping somewhere."

"Okay!"

And Roxas smiled as Sora went to watch TV, but he walked to the hallway, stared at himself in the mirror, and clasped his own necklace around his neck.

X.X.X.X

**T**he first thing that happened was that Axel was jumped by Demyx right outside the classroom door, "Who'd you flirt with?" The blond asked.

"What?" Axel asked, shoving the blond away.

Demyx grinned, rolling his eyes in an obvious way before heading back to his new valentine, Zexion's arms slipping around his waist.

There was a small gold bag on Axel's desk, a small box of four dark chocolate and cheery truffles, and a tag that seemed to be tied to connect the bag to the box of truffles. Axel looked at the tag, Roxas's name spelled neatly in cursive across the white paper. He let out a happy sigh, opening and popping one of the truffles in his mouth before opening the golden bag. Inside was a dark blue velvet case, which he opened to find two silver wheels with spikes that had red running through parts of the silver. There was a silver chain coiled under it, matching earrings, and a matching ring.

As soon as he put it on and popped another truffle into his mouth, he turned to Demyx, who whistled.

"Damn, you look like a pimp. No one would mess with you."

Axel laughed, slipping the extra items into a bag before putting it in his school bag and leaving it in Demyx's care. He then slipped through the thong of students and made his way to a classroom two blocks ahead.

X.X.X.X

**W**hite.

It was all white.

Axel's nose scrunched in distaste, they weren't _virgins_, they didn't deserve _white_ as a wedding color.

Roxas, his husband of now ten years, smacked him in the arm lightly, as if sensing his distaste of the color.

Demyx giggled next to him, apparently thinking the same thing, before Zexion, his husband of eight years pinched his thigh slightly. Demyx gave a quiet yelp but couldn't help but finish giggling.

"_And I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the… groom._" The group laughed, realizing the priest was an older man and could be forgetful of who he was marrying.

And up in the front, Riku grinned, flipping Sora's veil back before giving the brunet a kiss that Sora would surely get asthma from by being so breathe taking.

Sora giggled as Riku grasped his hand and the two tumbled down the isle. Sora nearly tripped on his dress, but caught himself just in time, causing everyone to giggle and chuckle as they took pictures and released doves.

Axel snorted as he stood like everyone else in respect; this was so _cliché_, by far.

But then Roxas looked up and gave him a gentle smile before he reached up and gave Axel a soft kiss on the lips.

But, you know something?

If it had benefits like this…

Axel was okay with cliché.

X.X.X.X

_Title: I Could Fall In Love_

_Artist: Selena_

_(May you be happy in heaven Selena, your fans will always watch over you __**cry**__)_

I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay

'Cause I could take in my arms  
And never let go

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still

So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
Siempre estoy sonando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazandome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podia amar a ti.

So I should keep this to myself  
and never let you know

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love, I could fall in love  
with you... 

X.X.X.X

Tke: Reviewers get replicas of who's ever gift they want! Trust me, I've got Zell of FF8 here, he's good at making replicas of jewelry, he said so himself!

Zell: but I didn't think you'd use it against me when I told it to Squall!

Tke: Well, you're one of the ones who take before thinking, dork.

REVIEWS SHOW ME YOU LOVE ME! GIVE ME LOVE, I'M SINGLE!! LOL

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!


End file.
